Dragonwood and Rainy Sunshine
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Neville and Hannah care for an endangered tree species. Everything can be healed with a song and some tender loving care. - — Gift for DarylDixon'sgirl1985


**Competition/Challenge Block:****  
Written for/Stacked with:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Term 12); Monthly Challenges for All (Year 2)  
**Term (Assignment):** Term 12 (Assignment 1)  
**Subject (Task):** Paleontology Task 2: Write about a fight between two characters (either physical or verbal).

**Gift Tag:** Amanda (DarylDixon'sgirl1985); Hannah/Neville; [Action] Singing; [Plot Point] Getting into an argument  
**Word Count:** 1,079 words (per Google Docs)

* * *

**Author's Note:** I legit didn't know there was a real tree with the name dragonwood, so the one seen in this story is the magical equivalent okay? Okay.

**Summary: **Neville and Hannah care for an endangered tree species. Everything can be healed with a song and some tender loving care.

**Rated: **K+

**Genre:** Family

**Warning Tag: **Minor argument between a couple.

* * *

**Dragonwood and Rainy Sunshine**

Hannah hummed to herself as she gave the new sapling Neville brought home a good watering with her favourite red watering can. It was a rare specimen, and the care instructions her husband left stated the soil needed to stay well-watered so it will produce lots of seeds. Neville was entrusted with this tree to help repopulate it after a devastating fire that ravished the mountains of Norway where a wild dragon flock was discovered nesting among the thick, rugged trees.

The bark on it was very strange but fascinating to look at. As its names states, it was known as dragonwood, and the bark had the look of sleek scales wrapped around it as it grew. Despite the name and rough conditions it could withstand, it was sensitive to fire because of how the tree's growth lifted the bark off the trunk's core as it matured. Right now it was still a dark green, making the thin trunk look almost black under its small wing-like leaves, but as it grew and matured the bark could range a variety of colors from a deep red to a vibrant blue and all the colors in-between.

She couldn't wait for it to start flowering. Based on Neville's research, the blooms resembled birds of paradise, one of her favourite flowers, that seeded small, sharp shelled seeds that resembled some dragon eggs.

It was a stressful assignment since a lot was riding on the outcome of how well this tree was cared for, and Neville was not around to monitor its care, but he trusted Hannah with its life and wellbeing, and despite the honor, it was daunting and attention-demanding.

Neville was in Norway to try and salvage more saplings but she hoped he would be due back home any day now. Running the Leaky Cauldron and maintaining the high-maintenance plant was taking its toll. She knew that a lapse in its care would have devastating results.

The thought was like a wish come true when she heard the door opening behind her as she finished watering the plant. Setting it down beside the sapling, Hannah's humming paused as she turned to greet her husband. It didn't go as expected.

"What are you doing?" Neville shouted, startling Hannah. "Please tell me you weren't just watering that dragonwood!"

He all but ran over and shoved his dirty fingers deep into its soil, face contorting with several emotions as he did so. Hannah sidestepped over when he approached and held her hand to her chest as she observed his frantic behavior. She wasn't sure what she was doing wrong.

"The instructions you left for it said to water it thoroughly so I have been."

Neville shook his head, wiping his hand on his shirt. "For the females, Hannah. This one is a male! It needs very little water otherwise its bark will grow too soft and rot will set in!"

"I could've sworn you said it was a female!" she snapped back.

He picked up the book beside the plant and opened it up to the correct page, pointing at the description of the sapling. "Males have the dark green trunk, females are a very light green." His voice rising as he spoke.

Neville moved back to the door where he abandoned a small pot and relocated it on the counter with the other sapling. "See? This one is a female, Hannah. The color difference is as clear as day!"

Her face fell, knowing that she had messed up. She must have got too excited when looking over the notes when she saw the diagram of what the flowers on it looked like and forgot to pay better attention.

"I-I'm sorry, Neville. I promise I didn't mean to…" She felt the tears well. "It's been so busy here at the inn and… and…"

All frustration melted from Neville when Hannah's hands covered her face. He pulled her close to his chest in a tight hug, the smell of soil and smoke that clung to his clothes was a strange soothing scent to her. It was the smell of her husband.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her temple "I shouldn't have yelled over this. It is stupid."

"Not stupid," she stuttered, regaining her composure. "I know you deeply care about this project and I nearly ruined it."

"Never, love," Neville said, raising her chin with his hand. "Nothing is ruined. I overreacted, and it was stupid."

Hannah sniffed hard, moving one of her hands to grip at his shirt. "I should've paid better attention and now…"

"Hardly," he said, petting her hair. "The dragonwood is not important right now." He pulled her back, holding his hands on her shoulders as he examined her face. "What matters right now is you. I will make this up to you I swear. Are you going to be okay?"

She smiled as he wiped away the dampness on her cheeks before she gave him a light kiss. "I will be once we get these saplings stable."

"They will be fine. They are a tough species," Neville said, not taking his attention off of Hannah. "But if it will make you feel better…"

He gave her a lopsided smile and released her, turning to face the rare trees. "Thank you for looking after it. It means a lot to me."

Hannah grabbed a trowel and leaned into Neville. "I know."

They made quick work of removing the damp soil from the male and placing it in the female's pot, replacing it with dry, coarse soil instead. Hannah made sure the temperature of the water was right above freezing before giving the female a good watering, humming along as she did. Neville listened to the tune before jumping it at the right time.

"You are my sunshine," he started, waving his wand to create the cool artificial light needed for the plants.

She smiled then, taking her bare hand and gently pressing the soil down in the female dragonwood's pot. "My only sunshine."

They started to sing in unison as they worked. Neville knew the temporary habitat they were throwing together wouldn't sustain the saplings for long, but for now, he wanted to make sure Hannah knew that she didn't in fact mess up and that these rare species will thrive under their care. Together, they are more than capable of saving these trees.

"You make me happy when skies are grey.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
